The objective of this research is to synthesize optically active platinum compounds which may be highly effective as cancer chemotherapeutic agents of low toxicity and have them tested. Two attempts have been made to prepare compounds containing optically active ligands for this purpose--the enantiomers in one case showed little biological differnece; those in the other case showed significant differences. We propose to prepare four different tyes of chiral platinum compounds, none of which contain chiral ligands, to separate the isomers and to submit them to the National Cancer Institute for testing. This project summary contained formulas, drawings, tables or nonkeyable data which are not shown above.